


Says The Idiot

by NaOSa_Kyuu



Category: Ling Ling 40 Hours, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: All for fun, Angst, Detective Brett, Detective Eddy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guys who aren't actually gay, Implied Smut, Inspired by FKBU, Light Angst, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Very OOC, breddy - Freeform, request, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaOSa_Kyuu/pseuds/NaOSa_Kyuu
Summary: Two men wanted each other; each not knowing of the other's feelings. Once they find out, they live their lives in bliss, always being there for each other when the other needs it.A happy ending for the two young lovers, fighting by each other's side as they capture people causing great injustice.Well, that would be the case depending on how fair life was to them.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Says The Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Detective Brett and Detective Eddy AU! This is my first time writing a fic, so I hope it's good enough. This one-shot/drabble is inspired by Fugou Keiji: Balance: Unlimited.
> 
> Dedicated to (and will probably only be read by): twosetfan_222
> 
> Warnings(?): Implied smut (not explicit at all, just hinted), cringe, angst (but not well-written so you probably won't even feel anything while reading it. I never meant to make this an "angsty" fic, but oh well), very OOC, and two real people who probably aren't gay

"Brett, hurry up!", Eddy called out as Brett lagged behind him in languor; rushing to the location of the attack. Both were assigned to investigate the bombing of a mall, as it had seemed like a suicide bomber infiltrated the premises. 

Crowds of people were in panic as they rushed to exit the damaged building. People were breathing heavily out of fear, children were crying because of confusion, and uneasiness filled the air as tension began to rise. _'Another bomb could go off any second by now.'_ , they thought, causing them to hastily run outside to get to safety. 

Brett and Eddy approached the building, searching for the attacker. Seeing that the bomber was not in sight, they continued the search; running up flights of stairs---or rather, non-functioning escalators---to find their target. 

"Where the hell is that guy?!", Eddy complained under his breath, shoulders heaving as he panted.

"Let's just keep looking."

They went back to work, feeling that something bad would happen later.

But maybe they were nervous and overthinking. No, outcomes of dangerous situations are never certain. You can never predict whether you'll come home or meet the end of your life alone. Though what makes today's mission feel so off compared to others they've done in the past? 

Another explosion was heard on the floor above them. A man was laughing maniacally through fogs of smoke, acting deranged.

. . .

They heard a man's peculiarly evil laughter on the upper level of the mall. An uncomfortable shiver went down their spines as they ascended the escalator.

  
On the last floor, they stood face-to-face with the culprit.

"Surrender!"

He cackled louder this time; unaffected by the threat.

"You can't kill me!", he taunted, pointing his gun at the pair. 

"Please surrender, sir. That way, no one will get hurt.", Brett said with a hand reaching into his coat pocket for a pistol. 

Usually, Eddy would be the one to apprehend and negotiate while Brett attended to the victims involved. 

However, Brett felt like he wasn't of use today; so he decided to take charge instead.

"As if I'm surrendering to weak police snobs like you!" 

"Brett, don't. Let me do it---" 

"Let me handle this, Eddy." 

  
Brett removed his weapon from its confinements. With a finger on the trigger, he aimed it at the target. 

"Sir, I won't say this again. Surrender or I will shoot.", he warned. 

Though Brett sounded like he knew what he was doing, the shaking of his legs from nervousness and his heart frantically beating contradicted that tone of firmness. He was intimidated by the schadenfreude evident on the criminal's face; breaths unstable out of fright of losing the so-called 'innocence' he had left. 

Murder was immoral, he knew that. A civil servant is supposed to protect people, not harm them, right? But isn't it okay to get rid of someone who was posing as a threat to society? 

Brett couldn't believe he was doing this. Usually, support would arrive and neutralize the target before he and Eddy had to resort to harder measures. 

He always did this during target practice, so why did he feel nervous? It was most likely because he was actually going to shoot a living and breathing human-being instead of a piece of cardboard with a silhouette resembling a person on it.

His surroundings and the voices around him slowly drowned out while he was thinking. He was still too hesitant to fire his weapon. It's not like his life will be ruined by this, won't it? He has seen Eddy do it on a few ocassions when backup arrived late and when they were in critical situations involving people who were stubborn and overly violent. 

But Eddy is always calm when he does things like this. It was uncanny yet quite comforting when he managed to maintain his tranquil aura during life-or-death situations. 

Doesn't Eddy feel regret when he does this? Maybe. If that's so, then how does he hide it? How does he manage to not show an expression of remorse?

Eddy does this a lot. Why didn't he just let Eddy do it instead? Why did he suddenly gain the conviction to do this 'brave' act? Would Eddy be proud of him? Would Eddy somehow be impressed and admire him after doing this in his place----

He couldn't. He can't bring himself to kill a man. Brett's conscience was too strong as he felt conflicted.

  
His thoughts were cut short as he was pulled back into reality by a sudden gunshot. He realized that he didn't shoot yet. Eddy jumped in front of him to shield him from the attack. But it was too late for Brett; Eddy was falling to the ground in front of him, unconscious and bleeding as a bullet pierced through his body. 

Brett watched speechlessly as Eddy's body fell to the ground. Grief and immeasurable anger washed over him. He glared at the man with immense malice, then aimed and triggered the firearm in his possession. Another gunshot resonated, but this time it was much clearer to Brett's ears. His pants of horror filled with guilt was too obvious.

  
He just killed someone. 

  
But that's what he deserved, no? That vile man wanted to put everyone in danger. After killing Eddy, after provoking them, after killing his best friend, his partner in crime, who he hasn't confessed to yet after all these years. They even lived together for goodness' sake and he just never took the chance due to his cowardice.

The person who he was closest to was gone. The Eddy who was always late, the Eddy who often forgets things at home, the Eddy who jokes about being his boyfriend for a video, the Eddy who he acts in skits with, the Eddy who he exchanges parlance with, the Eddy who he practices with, the Eddy who he has yearned for since he discovered his feelings, the Eddy who was always there for him, Eddy, his shoulder to cry on, 

Eddy, the love of his life.

The Eddy that was now in front of him, lying there lifelessly, all gone with no sign of life. 

As long as they were together, he didn't mind just being friends. His feelings didn't matter as long as Eddy was happy. He didn't want to risk their relationship, as being with Eddy made him feel the resplendent joy of friendship. Staying platonic was fine, as long as his best friend stayed with him.

He knew his feelings weren't limerence; they were absolutely quintessential. He would've never felt this way if he didn't truly love Eddy for who he was. 

But that Eddy, the one he loved dearly, was now dead. Who could ever bring him the same happiness Eddy brought him? There was no one out there who was able to fill that void of emptiness as well as Eddy.  
  
Eddy was gone all because of him. Because of his weak will, conscience, and dependent nature.

  
Brett kneeled to the ground, hovering over Eddy's corpse. It was just him and Eddy, complete silence filling the room as no words were exchanged between them.

"Brett." Eddy groaned out and reached a hand towards him. Brett felt melancholic tears roll down the apples of his soft cheeks. He has never felt so strongly for someone before. His overflowing emotions overwhelmed him, not understanding what he was feeling as of late. 

Sunlight was shining through the atrium as he cried with his hands on Eddy's chest, the gloomy tone of the sky dissipating as the sun gradually shined above them. 

He supposed that he now knew what Odette and Prince Siegfried felt in Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. He now understood the pain of Romeo and Juliet when they each found that their lover was dead. He now understood how painful it was to love someone and regret not being able to be with them. He now knew that Eddy was willing to sacrifice his life for him; deepening his guilt the more he looked at him.

"Eddy---", Brett choked out, unable to form a coherent sentence because of his cries.

"Eddy, I-- I love you.", He said, almost inaudibly. 

"Brett, don't cry." Eddy smiled. _How can he smile after being shot? How can he smile while I'm humiliating myself in front of him?'_ , Brett thought.

"How can I not cry when you're dying?!", The weeping boy shouted out, to Eddy's surprise.

"Because," 

  
To Brett's chagrin, Eddy stood up; dusting his coat as if he didn't get shot right in front of him a while ago.

"The blood you're seeing is pig's blood." He unbuttoned his coat to show that he was wearing a bulletproof vest with bags of blood taped to it.

Brett's mouth held agape. He stared for a while, tears drying the longer he processed the information. He rubbed his eyes, phosphenes clouding his vision.

Eddy extended a hand out for him to grab on to. Brett reluctantly accepted, hoisting himself off the ground.

The authorities flooded the area. Eddy held onto Brett's arm, guiding him towards the exit. His face was etched with confusion. Eddy took notice and explained despite Brett's silence.

"I called for backup while you were zoning out."

No reply. 

I mean, what else was he supposed to respond? He literally saw the person he loved the most get shot and showed his most vulnerable state to him thinking he was already dead.

They continued on, walking in awkward silence to return home. Their shared apartment wasn't that far from the crime scene. As much as Brett felt giddy every time Eddy held his hand, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. What will happen when they get home? What was he supposed to say? Will the days after still be normal? 

Eddy fiddled with the keys to unlock the door once they got home. Nothing was said while they dropped off their things and changed their clothes into something more comfortable. 

"Brett."

He flinched in surprise. He wasn't ready to talk to Eddy after this. He felt like he would rather sink to the ground than talk to him at the moment. 

"Brett, come here." Eddy beckoned. Brett turned around to finally face him, his face burning as he was anxious and felt humiliated. Eddy pulled him in for a tight embrace. 

"I love you too."

Did he hear that right? Did he just find out that the feelings were mutual all along? Did he just find out that Eddy was gay for him---

A chuckle interrupted him. The same chuckle he has heard countless times but never got tired of. 

"I didn't answer you a while ago, so I said I love you." Eddy explained. Brett inhaled his scent as he was buried in his chest. Oh, how good it felt to be in his arms. He felt tears brimming his eyes once again. Eddy heard his sobs and felt his shirt dampen; panicking and not knowing what to do.

"Look, Brett, I'm sorry. Don't cry. . ." He tried to console him. 

"How am I not supposed to cry when I thought you were dead?!" Brett whispered, sounding broken.

Repeated apologies and soothing back rubs were given by Eddy. He felt bad for traumatizing him. Maybe his stunt went too far, farther than he expected. 

As Brett's whimpers were drowning out, tension began to ease. There they stood; staying in each other's arms. They could do this forever if life allowed them to. Unfortunately, Brett had to pull away. He had too many questions to ask before going on with their day.

"Why did you do that?", Brett questioned.

"Do what?"

"Jump in front of me."

"Well, I just remembered that you didn't have a vest on. Plus, I knew I was going to be safe from that shot anyway."

"How come you have a vest and I don't?"

"Well. . . I forgot to give it to you at home. . ." He laughed sheepishly, fingers scratching his nape in awkwardness.

Typical of Eddy. Sure, his forgetfulness may be irritating at times but that's what makes Eddy, well, Eddy. The Eddy Brett knew and loved with all his heart. 

"Anything else?" Brett was brought back to reality once again. He's been zoning out more frequently today, he noticed. 

"Tomorrow."

He was taken aback when he felt something soft lingering on the top of his head. Eddy removed his lips from Brett's forehead. "Cute.", he heard him mutter. He felt his face heating up, quickly covering his mouth from shock.

"Anyway,"  
  
"A kiss for our success?" He teased.

Brett didn't know how much he needed to hear those words come out of Eddy's mouth until now. Surprises kept popping up today. No wonder why he felt so off earlier.

"Of course, Eddy."

After years of longing, it finally happened. 

Warm lips connected as a night of passion began between two men who had discovered feelings that have been suppressed all this time. 

* * *

  
Eddy woke up to the shrilling sound of his alarm. _'T_ _hat's a G'_ , he thought, identifying pitches was already second nature to him. He turned his alarm off and recalled the events that happened last night, a rush of heat going to his face. 

He turned to his side, facing his now friend-turned-lover. A sight so beautiful was right in front of him. Seeing Brett's youthful face, sun-kissed cheeks, and disheveled hair before him was mesmerizing. It made him feel like the luckiest man in the world to see such piece of art; all his to keep. 

If this was a dream, he wished he could never wake up from it. It was unbelievable to him that this was real. He knew Brett deserved better. Eddy didn't see himself fit to be with him, staying as his friend instead. But knowing that he loved him back made him not waste the opportunity. 

Brett's eyes fluttered open, a bit blurry from the light. Felicity surged through him when he saw Eddy gazing at him lovingly. 

"Good morning.", Eddy greeted, running Brett's locks through his fingers. He only gave him a smile in response and got up from the bed. As much as he wanted to stay in bed to savor the scent of Eddy's sheets, he needed to start his day.

"Hey, where are you going?" Eddy pouted. Having to see Brett leave left a bigger impact on him than before.

"I need to shower." He quickly replied. 

"No morning kiss?", Eddy pleaded, trying to persuade him using expressions that he knew were irresistible to Brett. 

He gave in to his plea. Soft lips came in contact with his. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he pulled him closer to his smaller frame. He hastily pushed him away before he was going to lose control. 

"Mm, more.", Eddy begged in a low voice. 

"Says the idiot who just made me cry yesterday.", 

"And says my idiot who still went to bed with me after that." Eddy retorted, teasing his lover again. 

"Shut up!", Brett weakly demanded, not very menacing with his stutters.

The days after that went on as usual, fighting off petty criminals, practicing together, and ending with 'a bang'.

Two boys finally got what they wanted; love. The thing that made them happier than they ever were their whole life. They will live on with their names engraved in each other's hearts forever and ever until their last dying breath. . . 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic ;-;. It made me pass time and helped me when I couldn't sleep. I apologize for my grammatical and spelling errors. Anyways, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
